


Just Desserts

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aprons, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Food Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: After a long day of work, Kotori makes sure to give Hanayo a fantastic meal.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of a poll I performed on my tumblr, where I asked who would be best to eat Kotori's ass.
> 
> Well, needless to say, after a tiebreaker round, Hanayo was the winner.
> 
> Honestly, I didn't want to incorporate plot because every word of plot was a word that wasn't Hanayo eating Kotori's ass and that's why we're all here, right?

“Kotori-chan! I’m home!”

“Welcome home, Hanayo-chan!”

Hanayo kicked off her shoes and stepped inside, taking in the scent which lingered throughout the apartment. For her, it was irreplaceable and instantly recognizable: rice was being prepared, something which Kotori confirmed, hidden behind the layout of their room.

“You must have had a long day! I’m making some rice and an  _ extra special _ dessert for you.”

Hanayo took a few steps further into the apartment, and the instant she stepped into the kitchen, she froze at the shameless display in front of her. Kotori was wearing nothing but an apron, sticking out her curvaceous rump shamelessly, for display.

With each sway, Hanayo noticed something shining between Kotori’s cheeks, but spoke nothing of it; it could have been just an illusion, not to mention the shock of seeing her girlfriend parading herself like this.

“K-k-Kotori-chan!”

That was all Hanayo was able to choke out, outright shocked at the licentious display. She could feel her body growing hotter, and in the corner of her eye, she took a glance at a mirror: she was flushed completely pink, and she could feel the sweat crawling up her back and down her brow.

Living with Kotori, Hanayo learned quickly that there was a lot underneath the considerably-innocent façade that Kotori put up. Even in recording sessions, even while alone with her for moments like singing  _ Kokuhaku biyori, desu! _ , she displayed complete innocence. Even with the power of costume design, something she learned quickly in her time as her roommate could be used as a tool of licentiousness with ever-growing cleavage windows and shrinking skirts, Kotori was, for the most part in a school idol context, innocent.

This wasn’t that Kotori. This was  _ roommate _ Kotori.

Roommate Kotori always wanted to sleep in the same bed but never wore panties to bed. Roommate Kotori always bent at the waist while wearing skirts. Roommate Kotori was shameless, almost an exhibitionist in their own private quarters; Hanayo was glad that she didn’t have to argue with Kotori about wearing clothes half the time.

Yet, at the same time, there was something silently thrilling about living with someone like this. Hanayo knew Kotori since she joined µ’s, and being in the same subunit just made them closer. She envied her looks, how she had a well-pinched waist but still had a decently-large bust and butt; it was almost as if she stared at her dream body as it stared back at her, wiggling her hips and bouncing around on those long, toned legs. It wasn’t fair that Kotori got to look like that.

But Kotori also never minded giving a show, and whenever she did, Hanayo ate it up as discretely as she could. Even if her gaze was as discrete as the glistening metal between Kotori’s ass cheeks sometimes reflecting the lights, she at least tried to be as discrete about it as Kotori tried being shameless about it.

“Isn’t this a bit shameless, Kotori-chan?”

Hanayo’s question fell on deaf ears. Instead of giving a proper answer, Kotori was humming to herself as she opened the rice cooker. Hanayo could only watch as Kotori took scoop after scoop of rice from the cooker and put it into a big bowl. It was as if Kotori was telling her that she didn’t care; as long as Hanayo was happy with the dinner she made her, it didn’t matter what she was wearing, or how she presented it. After a few seconds of throwing it into the bowl, Kotori turned around, with Hanayo’s dinner in hands.

“Oh, sorry, Hanayo-chan! Do you want me to change into something else?”

Hanayo was surprised that Kotori didn’t tuck most of the apron between her breasts; she was surprised that she was wearing it as anyone else would have worn it. At least this view obscured most of the lewd places where Hanayo would have commented about.

Even though Hanayo had nowhere to stare, she was still speechless from Kotori’s display from behind. It took her a few seconds to process the question she asked, still trying to push the images of Kotori’s beautiful buttocks aside.

“Uh, yes, please, Kotori-chan!”

Kotori walked over to Hanayo and handed her the bowl of rice in her hands, making sure to bow for her. It wasn’t a display of politeness as much as it was her trying to show off a bit more; as the fabric of the apron fell, an ample cleavage window opened up, one which reflected the valley that was in the middle of the bowl of rice. Hanayo froze again, but after bowing, she took the bowl for herself and headed towards the table.

“I’ll be in our room, Hanayo-chan!”

Hanayo sat down and once more looked at the bowl of rice Kotori set out for her. Usually, Kotori was more carefree about how the rice looked in the bowl: as long as there was rice inside of it, and it looked like one large lump, it was fine. She knew that Hanayo would have eaten it regardless. Today’s dinner was slightly different: it was in two large, almost-hemispherical lumps, with a very noticeable valley between them. To make matter worse, the chopsticks were in the center of the valley, pressed not into the rice but pushed as far as possible. Hanayo huffed; the arrangement was just an accident, and there wasn’t any coincidence that it looked like a butt. 

Presentation aside, what was in Hanayo’s bowl was rice, and she treated it accordingly.

“Itadakimasu!”

Chopsticks blurred as she went to town on her meal, taking mouthful by expert mouthful at a time; she didn’t stop for anything but water, which even then was a rare occasion. Rice was an easy dish to make, and Kotori’s was some of the best she ever had. It didn’t matter that she presented it in only an apron: she could have presented it in the nude and it would have been a good bowl of rice.

Hell, even if it were a mediocre bowl of rice she would have eaten it.

Before long, Hanayo set her chopsticks and empty bowl aside on the table, thanking Kotori for her meal. That was, until she looked around, trying to find where Kotori could be.

“Kotori-chan?”

She was nowhere in sight. Her words pointlessly bounced around the walls of the apartment with no response. Not even a response came from the bedroom, where Kotori was supposedly changing. Hanayo looked at the bedroom door, and called again.

“Kotori-chan? Are you in there?”

Of course she was in there, but the lack of response was slightly annoying to her. Huffing, Hanayo stood up and walked towards the bedroom, almost apprehensive of what she was going to see.

Was Kotori in some maid outfit which was just as revealing as the apron?

Or was Kotori wearing some bastardization of their schoolgirl outfit where everything was cut an extra few centimeters?

Was she wearing just a negligee?

Hanayo gulped, slowly grasping onto the door separating her from Kotori, and she pulled it open, apprehensive of the view that she was about to receive.

Hanayo screamed at the sight which beheld her. Indeed, Kotori  _ did _ rid herself of the apron as promised, but instead of changing into any clothes, she stood there, completely bereft of clothing. Her ass was pointed directly in Hanayo’s direction, with her hands digging into her cheeks and spreading her ass as much as she could, making sure to make her asshole as prominent as she could. Kotori looked over her shoulder with a smile on her face.

“Oh, hey, Hanayo-chan! I was wondering where you were…”

“K-k-”

“I was thinking of what kind of dessert I should have gotten you while you were away, but I couldn’t think of anything. Maybe there would be something I  _ have _ which may suffice?”

As she spoke, she rocked her hips, wiggling her backside and letting it jiggle against her hands. Hanayo, frozen in place from shock, could only observe. No amount of domestic naughtiness could have prepared Hanayo for this, especially with how Kotori implied what her dessert would be. Peeking next to Kotori, the can of whipped cream beside her only cemented that belief in her head.

“A-a-are you sure?” Hanayo was beside herself in how she wasn’t condemning this behavior; hell, Kotori probably found such words to be encouraging.

“I even got some blueberries and cherries if you want! They’re in the fridge--”

“No thanks!” Hanayo immediately splurted before covering her mouth. This whole experience was incredibly shameful, and how the can of whipped cream rested on the bed, pointing back at her…

...and with how  _ delicious _ Kotori’s ass looked, as much as she’d hate to admit it outright…

“Don’t worry, Hanayo-chan! I made sure to clean it as much as I could while you were at work.”

Slowly, Hanayo stepped forward, towards the bed and Kotori, and she grabbed the can of whipped cream, trying to hide how much she was salivating. Kotori, meanwhile, was letting out anticipatory coos, her ass tensing against her fingers as she braced herself for what Hanayo might start.

“So you want dessert, Hanayo-chan?”

Hanayo stammered as she held the can, almost dropping it as she was asked. It took a few seconds to regain her composure enough for her to keep walking; she was embarrassed that she was even considering it, but in her own words:

“Umm… a little taste wouldn’t hurt, right?”

Kotori braced herself, digging her fingers into her ass just a bit more and spreading herself for all her worth, her asshole pink and puckered on display. And she hissed when she felt that cold whipped cream on her ass, the cold product making her shiver.

Hanayo’s hand was unsteady as she poured more of the cream into Kotori’s ass. She watched as the puckered hole disappeared behind the thick, white substance, and how it wanted to overflow immediately. She finished by making a small mountain of cream, pointing back at her like the butt end of a butt plug. 

To say she finished would be a bit of a lie; she was so overcome with this whole scenario that she dropped the can after a few seconds of applying cream. Hanayo didn’t care that her mountain was lopsided or incomplete: what mattered more was that it was flush against Kotori’s asshole, and that she was going to eat it.

Murmuring a final  _ itadakimasu _ , she went in, immediately scooping most of the whipped cream between Kotori’s cheeks with her tongue.

“Haa…” Kotori’s fingers kept digging, her knuckles turning white as she embraced the warmth that darted across her cheeks. The cold cream lingered directly against her asshole, and she knew that Hanayo was going to dart there next. A beadlet of quim rolled down her pussy, slickening the hairless folds; her entire lower body quivered with anticipation.

And as Hanayo grasped onto Kotori’s thighs, she shivered.

Kotori didn’t expect a detour: Hanayo dug her tongue between Kotori’s fleshy lips, the wet muscle dancing around her wanton sex and collecting whatever juices she could. The scent was overpowering, with any huff filling her nose with Kotori’s sickeningly-sweet juices, and her taste was just as addictingly delectable. Completely overpowering the taste of the whipped cream, Hanayo didn’t care: what she cared for was how Kotori mewled throughout her laps, and how the warm flesh tried to squeeze around her tongue, pulsing lewdly against her.

“Hanayo-chan! That isn’t, oh  _ fuck _ , your dessert!”

In spite of her plea to keep going, Hanayo pulled away; Kotori responded by pressing her fingers against her clit, continuing what she started. As warm quim ran down her chin, Hanayo realized what she had done, her mindless feasting inappropriately targeted.

“Sorry, Kotori-chan!”

Hanayo tentatively leaned back in, her face a bit higher than where it was before. Her lips were at level with Kotori’s ass, now half-spread. Digging her own fingers into her ass, Hanayo pushed Kotori back open, with the cream, now somewhat liquid, almost literally pooling in her asshole, begging to be drank up. Hanayo couldn’t deny the offer, and her tongue immediately slathered Kotori’s asshole. She took in the slightly bitter taste, even if it were mitigated by the sweet whipped cream. It was an oddly irresistible combination, made even more heavenly by the sound of Kotori’s whines and whimpers.

After a few licks, Kotori’s ass was clean of all of the cream which once covered it, and Hanayo pulled away, primarily to observe her work: a layer of spittle made her asshole shine, adding further to how enticing it looked. Combined with how Kotori winked her ass, rhythmically clenching and unclenching to make it look  _ that _ much better, and Hanayo was already digging her tongue back into it, delighted in how it tried to clench around her even if she didn’t dig her tongue into her.

Hanayo’s tongue rolled and prodded against Kotori’s puckered hole, her grip against her thighs and ass not enough to overcome the intense rocking she was met up against; her free hand found purchase on Kotori’s hip, reigning her in as she continued drawing unrecognizable shapes with her tongue into her pucker. With each lick, Hanayo pushed further, trying to break into the tight, ever-squeezing chasm. It wasn’t before long that Kotori would give in, allowing her tongue to be where that metal thingy was before her. It didn’t matter  _ where _ she was licking: what mattered was that it tasted good enough and that she wanted more.

Kotori, too, wanted more. Every bit of tonguing that Hanayo gave her resulted in a moan; what was once a fantasy oft-relegated to wet dreams with her tongue not only wedged between her cheeks, but  _ shoved _ into her naughty asshole… it was something that Kotori never expected to become reality. And never was she prepared for how fantastic it felt. Cold metal and her own warm fingers were naught compared to Hanayo’s, for lack of a better term, skill. Kotori knew that she was a voracious girl, and with her ass squeezing her tongue, she knew that Hanayo was feasting on her as if she were a bowl of rice, with lame pants and lewd slurps interrupting the swirls her tongue performed. Kotori even pulled her fingers away from her clit and, desperate for a pacifier, suckled upon her quim-coated digits.

She didn’t need any more clitoral stimulation: Hanayo’s tongue alone would be enough to make anyone cum, and if she needed any more help, she could grind relentlessly against her chin.

Kotori dug her fingers as far as she could into her mouth, taking them into the last knuckle; it was impossible for her not to without blurting out another cry, telling Hanayo to lick deeper or harder: it was surprising enough that Hanayo was  _ doing _ this, and she didn’t want to ruin the momentum by bringing attention to the fact that her tongue was delved quite deep into of all places her ass.

It was that little detail, the attention of how dirty it was for someone as sweet and innocent as Hanayo to be digging into her ass, that was the last straw for her.

Kotori’s legs wobbled shamelessly, mainly supported now by leaning into their bed, where her mouth had another thing she could bite into to stop what otherwise would have been moaning loud enough to wake up anyone napping in their apartment: the bed. She released her fingers from her mouth and grabbed onto the comforter with both mouth and hand, her hips rolling in a direction which helped Hanayo delve deeper into her ass. With each roll, her cunt smashed against Hanayo’s chin, squeezing the tongue now securely-lodged in her ass and making further progress more difficult.

Despite Kotori’s squeezes, Hanayo kept on licking, hungrily slurping down the intoxicating flavor. The only directions she could move were forward and backward, with haphazard licks eventually transforming into literal tongue-fucking. The savoring of taste was now replaced with one of the softness of Kotori’s anal walls, figuring out the nuances and finding ways to make sure that she was touching every bit of her ass; silently, Hanayo prayed that however Kotori cleaned herself, it was a way that was as thorough as her own tongue.

It didn’t matter to Kotori, who finally let out her proclamation, one that was as naughty as the whole ordeal itself.

“I’m cumming, Hanayo-chan!”

Hanayo could only mumble as Kotori rode out her orgasm, with her tongue wedged into her by her squeezing walls. A spray of quim hit her chin and neck, causing her to gasp; the heat was alien, a feeling she didn’t expect to feel, and now, she was marked with dirtiness: it wasn’t enough that she had lapped at Kotori’s asshole for the past few minutes, but she made her cum. Soon enough, the grasp that Kotori had on her tongue faded, and she was able to retract her tongue. She pulled away in two different kinds of shock. She was shocked that she enjoyed herself while eating Kotori’s ass, and she was shocked that her dress shirt was now ruined.

“I… I--”

“Hanayo-chan... I’m sorry if you didn’t like it…”

“I should take a shower, Kotori-chan!”

Indeed, the feeling of naughtiness overcame her, and the warmth that was on her neck had brought her back to reality. Whether or not she loved it, it didn’t matter to her: that spurt of naughtiness was just enough to make her realize what she had done. It was shameful, but how could it be so if she enjoyed it so much?

She ran into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her, and she quickly shucked off her clothes before stepping into the shower, not caring about anything other than what she needed to do: she wanted to clean herself off…

...and there was something weird in the shower caddy, something that was obviously Kotori’s. It was a strange looking squeeze bulb with a nozzle attached to it, with instructions attached to it, made to be readable even in a shower.

  1. Fill with water.
  2. Shove the nozzle in your rectum
  3. Squeeze the enema.



Hanayo almost fainted at the sight of an enema in her bathroom, ostensibly something that Kotori used to clean her ass, and she realized: if it weren’t for that, her experience would have been much, much worse.

And, of course, what was the harm in using it?

She followed the instructions for the enema, and as she felt the gush of water surge up her ass, she couldn’t help but let out a small squeak. It was a feeling which she thought would be a lot less pleasurable than how it was, and as it flowed out of her, an idea formed in her mind.

“Kotori-chan,” she yelled out, filling the enema again, “have you had dinner yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll incorporate plot into my next fic, whatever that may be.


End file.
